


Therapy Session

by karaokegal



Category: Bones
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon has some unprofessional thoughts about a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) as a response to the Why Character A Loves Character B Meme. 
> 
> Thanks to [](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[**beta_goddess**](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/) for saving me from the repetition demon.
> 
> Submitted for Day 2 of the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008.

One hates to be a cliché.

As if it weren't bad enough to be an erudite Englishman practicing psychiatry in Washington DC, now Gordon finds himself in the position of treating Agent Seeley Booth and one of two things is depressingly likely. Either Agent Booth will transfer his unresolved feelings regarding his parents, his country, his agency, Dr. Brennan, or any other handy figure toward Gordon or – much, much worse – Gordon will have to extricate his own feelings.

He fights, but he feels it happening.

Sometimes there’s nothing to do but settle into bed for a good wank while trying to resolve his own internal conflict.

It's not just that Agent Booth is a handsome fellow, which he most certainly is, but beneath that stereotypically macho demeanor, Gordon sees sweetness, most touchingly expressed in Seeley's relationship with the "squints" at the Jeffersonian. While he might express frustration and occasionally outright disdain, it's clear he respects their intelligence and tenacity in finding the evidence he needs for his cases. When necessary, he can be sympathetic to their individual quirks, even, dare Gordon imagine it in a non-professional context, gentle.

That’s what Gordon fears he might fall in love with.

“Gentle,” he says aloud, feeling his breath quicken, his hand moving faster, imagining the touch of Booth’s lips soft on his, and arms strong, but not rough or brutal, although being the man he was, he wouldn’t be able to resist a typical jibe.

_Do you like that, Gordon Gordon?_

And he would, Gordon thinks, squeezing his eyes together, holding himself tightly, and imagining how delightful it would be to have Seeley Booth screwing him right now, with his muscular body and genuinely sweet soul.

He knows it’s wrong to think of a client this way, but it feels too good to stop even if it does make him a cliché.

At least he’s not in denial.


End file.
